


How They Met The First Time

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Dean's Tiny Red Shorts, First Meetings, Hate Speech, Homophobic Language, M/M, New Kid Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: As Dean starts at yet another school, he tries to make new friends.





	How They Met The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22- Disgust

Dean sighed before stepping into the school. He hated this part. Filling out forms, finding his classes, trying to figure out if he was behind in the curriculum. Not to mention all the questions. He knew most people were just curious, but having to tell his whole life story to a new group of fellow teens every few weeks was exhausting. He used to tell an abridged version of the truth but he couldn’t stand the sympathetic looks anymore. Lying was easier. 

Over the last few years, the stories had ranged from John being a motorcycle stunt driver to a long-haul trucker and even once was a Bible salesman. It also helped in keeping a low profile. No matter how crazy the job, traveling for work sounded a lot better than the fact that he wasn’t sure _what_ his dad did when he dumped them in a motel room and disappeared for a while. That story was sure to raise eyebrows and he didn’t want to risk losing Sam again. Once was more than enough.

After getting his paperwork from the front office, Dean made his way to his first class; gym. What kind of monster would make him exercise first thing in the morning? It was made worse by the fact that they had no gym shorts left in his size and he was stuck in tiny red shorts that were a size too small. He was thanking his lucky stars their current motel had free coffee in the lobby or never would have been awake enough for this.

It was as he stood to the side trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, which was quite difficult since everyone always stared at the new kid, that he first saw him. The boy was gorgeous. Messy dark hair, trim build, muscular legs. He was talking to a short brunette who looked annoyed as she spoke before the guy threw his head back and laughed. The sound of his mirth echoed throughout the gym and Dean felt himself drawn in by the sight of his stretched throat and the way his eyes crinkled. His laughter was infectious and he had the sudden urge to smile back in response. 

The coach called their attention then and Dean was grouped with a few other students to practice basketball drills. He was soon caught up in conversation with them for the duration of the class and didn’t see the other boy again once the bell rang. 

His next class contained two of the kids from his gym group, Gordon and Lilith. He walked with them and they chatted a bit more. Gordon seemed cool but Lilith was attempting to velcro herself to his side and, while she was hot, there was something about her that put him off. Still, he was a sixteen-year-old boy and the attention was nice, so he decided to enjoy it for now. 

The day dragged on and by lunch, he was invited to sit with Lilith and Gordon’s friends at their table. They gave Dean the typical intro interrogation while telling him about their little sea-side community near Corpus Christi. He told them his dad was a FBI agent this time and was in town on a case. They tried to get more details, but Dean pretended he wasn’t allowed to know anyway. Lilith clung to his arm with newfound interest and threw in some eye batting for good measure. 

Finally, one of the other guys, Alistair, looked up at someone behind Dean’s back. He turned to see that same kid from gym class come in with the girl he was with earlier and a tall lanky kid with mousy-brown hair and a wide grin. A few of the others at the table sneered before Lilith snorted. “Ugh. Disgusting.”

Dean studied them curiously. “What?”

The only other girl, Ruby, spoke up. “That’s Castiel, Meg, and Garth.”

“Ok? What did they do?”

Alistair answered. “Castiel is a fucking faggot.”

Lilith flipped her hair. “Yea, and Meg used to be friends with us, but apparently she likes queers more.”

“So, he’s gay? That’s all?” What the hell?

Several sets of eyes stared at him in disbelief. “Isn’t that enough?” Gordon asked.

He felt his eyebrows shoot up. “Doesn’t really seem like anyone’s business actually.”

Lilith pulled her arms away and looked at him like he was a cockroach. “Oh God. Are you a fudge-packer too?”

Dean stood up and shouldered his bag before grabbing his tray. “Wow. Ok. I’m thinking I’ll go find someplace more open-minded to eat my lunch. See y’all, or… hopefully not.”

He heard a few gasps of disbelief as he turned, but didn’t bother looking back. His eyes scanned the lunchroom until he found who he was searching for. Striding up to the table, he waited until three sets of eyes noticed him. “Hey. Um, I’m new here and I was wondering if I could sit with you?” He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb, “Those other guys were kind of assholes.”

The tall kid lit up with a smile. “Sure friend. Have a seat.” Dean put his stuff down and returned the smile. “I’m Garth. This is Meg and Castiel.” He pointed to the other two.

“Nice to meet y’all. I’m Dean.”

Meg smirked before raking her eyes up and down Dean’s body. “I preferred you better in those shorts.”

He felt his cheeks go a little pink. Castiel nudged her “Don’t scare him, Meg.” He turned to Dean and held out his hand. "It’s nice to meet you, Dean.”

Dean grabbed his hand. It was soft and warm and felt nice. He met Castiel’s and was caught off guard by how blue they were. He had never seen the ocean until the quick trip to the beach for the first time yesterday, and that’s exactly what the other boy’s eyes reminded him of. Bright, deep, strong, and full of secrets. Oh, he was in trouble. He swallowed before managing a weak, “Hey Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every Kudos= another day Dean is stuck with his little shorts.


End file.
